


Promiseland

by YandereDad



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, friends to forced lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: Benjamin Robert Lee had come to Hope County to start anew after the pain of his previous life became too much.He hadn't been expecting to make friends for the first time in his life, but he wasn't complaining, even if he really should have known better then to allow their unhealthy behavior.If only he had.





	Promiseland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9shadowcat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/gifts).



> A commission for the wonderful 9shadowcat9
> 
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

Why exactly Benjamin had chosen to restart his life in Hope County of all places was beyond him; sure it reminded him of home - not the apartment near the barracks that he only occupied for up to three months of the year - but his  _ true  _ home, back in the vast, roaming hills of the Richmond River, nothing but cattle and lush pastures for miles, all the produce he’d ever need within arms length and the closest pay-for-parking shopping center over an hour away. 

There were plenty of places in in the world just like it, identical in every way, shape and form, from the people to the terrain, yet something about the place stuck with him, remembering the name from an American soldier he’d been on patrol with after the man’s usual partner had been released early - a young officer daydreaming about childhood summers spent with his grandparents, hiking in the fresh morning air, picking apples in the cool breeze of the afternoon and fishing in hidden creeks in the evening. 

He’d held onto that man’s memories long after his desert funeral, another coffin without a body, an IED that anyone could’ve had the misfortune of hitting, those tales of the charming countryside helping him retain the will to live even after he too met the end of the line with the same honorable discharge that he’d sentenced so many of his patients to. And when the city that claimed to be his home felt colder than his mother’s love, and his hometown felt foreign with his grandparents buried beneath it, he took a chance on the promise-land of his dreams. 

After thirty hours of flying and a two day drive, he’d finally arrived, his only possessions those he could fit in his duffel-bag and the only apartment he’d been able to find online. 

His game-plan had been to find work as a farmhand, relive his childhood working with his Grandpa out in the paddocks, earning enough to get by and keeping his stress low -  there wasn’t much use setting up his own practice in the middle of nowhere, something he’d learnt from having to drive almost two hours as a kid to see the nearest professional. 

It’d been an accident, a case of wrong place at the wrong time that led him to the police force. One minute he’d been breaking up a fight between two mid-day drunks as he made his way to the corner-store, the next Earl Whitehorse had dubbed him the county’s newest Deputy, impressed that he had placated the infamous pair before he could arrive on scene, and by the service record he’d jumped through hoops and broken several confidentiality laws to obtain. 

By his third day in the county he’d already started his new role as the Sheriff Department’s rookie, though that title was more so Staci Pratt could dump the more problematic call-outs on him, rather than supervising him as was expected. The man as arrogant as his over-sized ego would allow, the ignorant quip he made about a local arsonist triggering the PTSD of another local veteran leaving him with a swollen, bruised eye, though his embarrassment of having his ass handed to him by ‘ _ Deputy Dad _ \-  _ too old and sweet to hurt a fly _ ’ kept him from whining to the Sheriff. 

Though the firebug - the infamous Sharky Boshaw he’d seen plastered over the station walls -  had been understanding of the situation and agreed to only set small,  _ containable  _ fires on his own property near the Henbane River rather than at his uncle’s homestead surrounded by miles of forest, Benjamin had still been concerned for the welfare of his fellow veteran, a recluse that had been renovating the Veteran’s Center and training young recruits, though for whatever reason Joey Husdon had scoffed at the description the Sheriff gave him, before he had given her a stern warning about starting rumors. 

Hidden within the depths of the Whitetails, the St Francis Veteran’s Center stood as proud as it’s owner did, the giant of a man who waited at the gates clad in his worn fatigues and dog-tags, with familiar chemical burns peering out from where his sleeves couldn’t reach. Although perhaps not in the traditional sense, he was undoubtedly handsome, muscular yet not overly buff, heavy gaze that could bring a man to his knees, styled yet simple flaming hair that appealed to both his preference for well-groomed men and weakness for gingers.

And dear Lord in heaven, that beard was _divine_.

“ _ Ah _ , Peaches sent the newbie to do his dirty work did he? Well whatever you’re looking for Deputy, you won’t find it - all my permits and licences are up-to-date, and the same goes for my men”

“I’m sorry sir, but I’ve already found what I’m looking for since it was you” Benjamin laughed, indulging the nervous tic he struggled to overcome as he clenched his fist repeatedly, though he was unsurprised the man’s standoffishness. “I’m sorry to bother you Mr Seed, but your brother called, complaining that the recent fires that Sharky has been setting are... _bothering_ you - it’s been dealt with, but I just wanted ensure that you’re okay? I-I don’t mean to intrude or anything, it’s just that I...I’ve been there myself and I understand so,  _uh_ , if you ever need someone to talk to I’m here?”

He winced at his social ineptitude, having always struggled to socialise outside of the professional setting he was trained in, though the burly ginger didn’t seem to be bothered, only chuckling at him as he came closer, patting his shoulder comfortingly. 

“The name’s Jacob - you’re a free man now so no more of that  _ sir  _ shit” he huffed out a laugh as his eyes went wide, a smirk that could’ve almost been mistaken for a genuine smile stretching behind his beard. “I know a soldier when I see one Deputy, though I’ve been hearing all the rumors of the mysterious newcomer from my younger brother, probably the one who called to complain as usual”

“Please, call me Ben” he offered his hand out, Jacob engulfing it with his own, the handshake firm yet not only dominate unlike some men. “Although I’d honestly love nothing more than to stay and chat, trade some war-stories and whatnot, I’ve gotta get back to the station before my lunch break is over and Staci steals my leftover pasta that he’s been eyeing off” they both laughed as Benjamin slipped into his patrol vehicle, Jacob leaning on the roof as he shut the door after him like a gentleman. 

“Well, you’re welcome up here anytime  _ Ben  _ \- you could probably teach my boys a thing or two.  _ I look forward to seeing you soon _ ”

* * *

 

Some days later, as he was returning from dealing with yet another complaint regarding Peaches - who just couldn’t seem to help mauling strangers - looking forward to enjoying his lunch before he had to attack the pile of paperwork waiting for him, Staci snickered over the radio as he informed him of a disturbance that needed checking out at a nearby church, a punishment for punching him earlier in the week.   

_ Supposedly _ , the religious group that worshiped at the church was a doomsday cult, though then again, Staci and Joey had claimed that Jacob was a brute known to shoot at any vehicles that came near his property, and that bull’s testicles were delicious, so they weren’t the most reliable sources of local knowledge. As far as Benjamin had heard, and could see as he drove towards their compound, they were nice enough people - outsiders like him who had moved to the county for a change of scenery and to worship their God, taking in unfortunate souls along the way. 

Though there were those like Drubman Sr. who prefered to keep their heads in their asses. 

“You can’t do shit to me! This is a free goddamn county!” 

“If this is a free country, you have the right to shut up or else I’m gonna exercise my right to shave that caterpillar of a mustache off before paying Sharky to exercise his right to burn down those hideous billboards of yours” he threatened with a wicked grin, more than prepared to lose his job if it meant taking Hurk Sr. down a peg or two, shoving the cuffed man into the back of the patrol car and slamming the door behind him. 

“I must admit, that is one of the more... _ creative _ methods of persuasion I’ve heard, though I believe he might finally stop harassing my congregation now, thanks to you.”

Turning around to face the owner of the smooth voice with a Southern twang, Benjamin felt like a teenager all over again, lyrics by  _ The Killers _ chiming though his ears, though this man looked  _ exactly  _ like Jesus if he were white.

“I-I certainly hope so! If anyone ever bothers you or your people Mr –”

“Seed, but please, call me _Joseph_ ”

He was gorgeous in every sense of the word, with silky hair held up in a bun that would have flown like a waterfall down his shoulders, a lean body that hid firm muscles beneath his Sunday best, and bright oceanic eyes that seemed to devour his soul if he gazed into them a tad too long. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Joseph! I’ve been interested in visiting your church, although I would have preferred it to be under better circumstances” he laughed, nails subconsciously scraping down his arm nervously. 

“Is that so child? Would it be to satisfy your curiosity after all the rumors you’ve undoubtedly heard, or to find a house of worship?” his tone was soft yet commanding, a warning to those who wished to hurt his congregation, which was far enough considering how the locals in town talked about them with such hatred in their voices.

“Well, I suppose you’re right about the curiosity part, though I couldn’t care less for rumors. I’m not one for religion myself, but I’ve always found the theology behind it all fascinating, so I’d be interested to hear your take on it all - that is, if an outsider is allowed in” he worried of offending Joseph, though he only seemed to smile, laying a hand on his back as he led him to his car. 

“There are no outsiders here child - only those who believe, and those who are yet to walk down the path; you are welcome here anytime” he offered with a smile, leaning through the car window to press his forehead to Benjamin’s in some kind of blessing, or at least he assumed, before he drove off, oblivious to how Joseph watched him from the gate until the car was but a speck, or the unusual black vehicles that always seemed to be on his tail from that moment on.

* * *

 

His blossoming friendship with the men the Sheriff dubbed the ' _ Wolf of the Whitetails _ ’ and ‘ _ The Father _ ’, the first apparently notorious for forgetting to renew his hunting permits and weapons licences and the latter simply considered suspicious for being an outsider(hardly the crime of the century with well-meaning arsonists like Sharky and that strange bloke that kept stealing the testicles off bulls), left Benjamin feeling genuinely hopeful that his new life could be successful, and protected Staci’s other eye when he found him devouring his pasta like a raccoon, though he had a feeling that the marinara sauce he dumped on his uniform might never come out. Though it seemed that karma had decided to reward him, or maybe God was real and had sent down an angel just for him, a hearty stew laid out in the middle of his desk as though it were fresh from the pot, steam still rising off it. 

It’d almost seemed too good to be true, as though it were another prank by Staci that he’d lose his ability to have children for after teasing him with such a luxury, one of his favorite meals that took him back to the old days, his Nanna greeting him with a warm bowl after working in the fields from dawn till dusk. But the phone number attached to a bouquet pink carnations, that Nancy had pointed out meant ‘ _ thank you _ ’ while sticky-beaking, told him otherwise. In spite of Joey’s warnings, who knew yet refused to reveal the identity of his savior, and Earl muttering ‘ _ They’re gonna steal the damn new guy again, aren’t they? _ ’, he called - after all, if his parents had bothered to teach him anything, it was manners. 

“Good afternoon Benjamin. I’m relieved you received my gifts - your colleagues seemed to mention something about confiscating them as evidence” a light Southern drawl had answered within a single ring, visibly startled when his name was called, before he connected the dots and sighed at his own stupidity. 

“ _God_ , I’m so sorry about them Joseph, but luckily I did, thank you very much. Although I must admit I don’t quite understand why?”

“I wanted to thank you for the kindness you’ve shown myself and my flock Ben - I heard that you’ve been keeping an eye on Mr Dubman Sr. and some of the other troublemakers like Eli, and that you I’ve been looking after my brother Jacob.”

“Ah, of course you’re Jacob’s younger brother! I’m glad to report that Sharky has agreed to keep his, uh, ‘ _ hobby’  _ away from the Whitetails, and Jacob seems to be fine despite the distress it all must have caused.” 

“Thank you for that Ben, although I believe you have the wrong brother - I had been planning to have a word with Mr Boshaw myself, though it seems our youngest brother John called the station before I could do so. Jacob had informed me that there is a certain colleague of yours that often leaves you hungry, so I thought you might appreciate a home cooked meal made with game that Jacob had hunted - a gift from us both”

“And the flowers?” 

“It might seem strange, but I was a gardener once as a young man - it was the only work I could find, and it wasn’t easy in the heat of the Georgian sun, but I learnt a thing or two about the meanings behind flowers. I wanted to thank you Benjamin, for looking out for my family and defending them when no one else would, even though you had no obligation to ”.

He was so overwhelmed by Joseph’s honeysuckle words and selfless generosity that he didn’t question how he knew of Staci’s rude remarks or his refusal to take the call-out, more concerned with showing his own appreciation and insisting that he had only done the right thing as anyone would have. 

“I would argue that the Lord created you to be exceptional Benjamin, but I’ve taken up enough of your time, and I worry that your stew has gone cold. I look forward to welcoming you into my family child, and finding a way to truly show my thanks” Joseph offered, tone warm and hopeful as though he were offering his hand out  over the phone. 

“S-Same here Joseph, but please, there’s no reason to thank me!” he’d stammered bashfully, ignoring Staci and Joey’s ramblings about the rumors surrounding the mysterious Seed family that had abruptly arrived several years earlier, Joseph the middle brother bringing his entire congregation with him. 

They continued on all afternoon as he finished Joseph’s delicious lunch and tore through paperwork, documenting DUIs and outdated licences in the online database, only vaguely listening as he mentally filed away the occasional bit of useful information and prepared himself for dinner with the Seeds later in the week, adamant that he wouldn’t embarrass himself in-front of his potential new friends. 

Though exhausting, it’d been the best first day he could’ve hoped for, even if if one co-worker was more than a bit of a dickhead and the other never seemed to have a nice thing to say about anyone. 

Even after he’d come home to someone having broken into his bare apartment, the perpetrator lounged in the ancient armchair he’d picked up at the Ryes’ yard sale, peering through his childhood photo album, it was still a considerably good day by his standards, though any day where he wasn’t at risk of being shot or blown up was an amazing one. 

“It took you long enough” the man bemoaned, pausing his scrutinizing to examine Benjamin, one knee bouncing anxiously in what was most certainly a nervous tick while he folded his hands in his lap. “I hope you don’t mind me showing up unannounced  _ Deputy _ , but I was curious to meet you after hearing all the gossip about the mysterious stranger that waltzed into town one day and became the Sheriff’s pet the next - you’re stealing my thunder you know, and I don’t know  _ what  _ I’ll do if I lose my role as the town’s boogieman”. 

Maybe all the abrupt changes to his lifestyle had tipped him over the edge of sanity, or perhaps he had always been as strange as his childhood bullies seemed to believe, because all he could do was laugh, amused by the intruder’s inexplicably endearing charms.

“You can keep it John; it’s difficult enough being an outsider in a small town like this as it is, though you’ve been here too long to qualify as one anymore. Although, if you’d truly like to pass the mantle of Fall’s End’s resident boogieman, you could, _ I don’t know, _ maybe try not breaking into people’s homes like the actual boogieman?” 

The man’s  façade cracked only for a moment, piercing cerulean orbs blown wide for just a fraction of a second before they narrowed on him, a half genuine chuckle tumbling from his smirking lips; Benjamin didn’t miss a beat, trained to observe the subtle behaviours of mankind, to find the true face hidden beneath the outside masks, whether it be to heal them or exploit them. 

“Well isn’t this a surprise? You’ve been doing your research, haven’t you  _ Deputy _ ? I must say it isn’t exactly fair considering how difficult it’s been to access your files, but I admire your diligence”

“Uh, I’m sorry but you’ve got me all wrong!” he blurted out, more worried by the thought of getting off on the wrong foot with John than that he’d been snooping through his personal documentation, a man who appeared cunning was also deeply loving towards his family - the kind of man Benjamin could understand on a personal level, and hopefully become friends with. “My co-workers did mention a thing or two about your dress sense and some more... _ personal _ details  **b-but** I didn’t pay attention because it’d be wrong to just listen to rumors! I’d much rather get to know you from  _ you _ , not from someone else! Not to mention you have the same eyes as Jacob and Joseph…” 

He almost punched himself right there at his awkwardness, unable to think straight in front of such an elegant man, from the slicked-back hair and groomed beard that made his knees weak just like both his elder brothers’, to his lean frame hidden beneath the layers of his custom coat, tight vest and deep navy dress shirt - his favorite color no less. 

“ _ Oh _ ” John flushed, unable to will away the pink tint to his ivory cheeks. “I shouldn’t have made such assumptions about you  _ Deputy _ , not after what you’ve done for my brothers and our people. Please, forgive my insolence; I’ve become too accustomed to the indecency of the locals that I almost forgot some people here still have their manners” he flashed a simply dazzling smile, teeth so bright Benjamin could almost see his own reflection in them, though his eyes didn’t mirror the sentiment behind it, a storm brewing behind them as though he were reliving all the pain he had suffered since moving to Hope County. 

“Please, don’t worry about it! I grew up in a town like this so I understand how the people can be,  _ for better and for worse _ ” Benjamin shrugged it off, relieved that he still had a chance to befriend John, who seemed just as in need of a friend as him. “And by the way, you don’t gotta call me Deputy ya know? The name’s Benjamin, if you hadn’t already heard through the grapevine” he laughed, scratching the back of his neck as he offered a hand out, impressed by the strength in John’s grip and intrigued by the ink that covered the canvas of his hands - he’d always loved tattoos, from the artwork to the story, even though his mother had always despised them. Sadly he only had one himself, a golden wattle branch that hid a scar left from surgery to remove a bullet. 

“ _ Ah _ , but I’ve grown rather fond of this little nickname - _Benjamin_ ,  _Deputy Lee_ or even _Deputy Dad_ don’t have the same ring.  Anyhow, I didn’t ‘ _ invite myself in _ ’ just to make a fool of myself - I’m sure you understand, considering the files I was able to find on you,  _ Doctor _ –” John purred, teasing Benjamin as he admitted he had, just like Whitehorse, jumped through hoops to dig up whatever information on the man he could get his hands on, unfazed by the jail time that came with stealing a peek at such sensitive documents. 

“–my big brother isn’t so keen on admitting when he’s having problems, or that he needs help, so he’d much rather suffer than ask the police of all people to help. But I don’t share his pride, and I’d much prefer my taxes being put to better use than allowing Mr Pratt to harass every man and woman under thirty while on patrol, or Miss Hudson to spread every conceivable rumor about my family while she’s suppose to be protecting us from that lunatic Drubman; so, I have no issues with calling the Sheriff’s office, though whether they actually do their job is another story” he let out a bitter laugh, shoulders sagging under the weight of the county’s expectations and judgement as he stepped closer, taking one of Benjamin's hands within both of his own. 

“But you went above and beyond Deputy, even if you don’t quite realize it. Though they pressured you, you ignored their wrath, and you even ignored ours, and for that I thank you” 

John left a weight in his hands as his own moved away,  revealing aeroplane-shaped cufflinks, similar to those he’d seen his father wear to work when he was a child, though given away by the manufacturer's engraved logo, a brand his father could’ve only dreamed of, deceptively expensive for such small items .

“A token of my appreciation, although I haven’t quite thank’d you properly yet, and I’ll need to find another way to thank you after my error today.”

“ _ Huh? _ I’m sorry John, but I seriously can’t take these! I’m pretty sure they cost more than my annual salary! Besides, all I did was the right thing - it’s not that big of a deal! Here, you take these back - I’d much rather see you wearing them anyway the next time I pick you up for speeding.” 

“ _ Now listen I insis _ – wait, what do you mean? You did look at my file, didn’t you!”

* * *

 

It seemed as though he wouldn’t ever achieve the dream of a quiet life in the country, although at this point Benjamin didn’t mind at all. Since moving to Hope County to restart his life all those months ago, he had never been so genuinely happy, surrounded by friends he loved dearly enough to call family.

Or rather, three particular  _ friends _ , kindred spirits he had come to view as the brothers he’d never had.

After occasionally  ignoring his penchant for driving several kilometers over the speed limit and offering to drive him home after almost giving him a DUI due to his penchant for rum balls (the closest he could get to drinking with Eden’s Gate), John Seed had come to follow in the footsteps of his brothers, almost obsessed with repaying Benjamin’s kindness (and lawbreaking), unaccustomed to having a genuine friend who liked him for him, rather than his adoptive parent’s money, or his own.

“ _ Deputy _ ? I-I’m sorry - I know it’s late, and you’ve got a shift tomorrow, but I just  _ wan _ _ – _ **_no_ ** , I  **_needed_ ** to make sure everything between us is okay, that we’re still... _ you know _ …” John had mumbled sleepily on several occasions, whether it be after he’d teased Benjamin about something earlier that day, had been left on ‘ _ Read _ ’ after Ben had forgotten to answer him, or just simply wanted to check in on him. 

“ _ J-John _ ? Mate, it’s two in the morning, and you’ve gotta work tomorrow too ya know” he’d chuckle as he stifled a yawn, finding his friend’s antics rather adorable. “Oh John, listen, you’re my friend, my best mate, no matter what, yeah? Nothin’ is gonna change that, even if you do manage to kill me in that plane of yours and I’ve gotta sue you in ghost court.”

“I’ll have you know I’m the best damn pilot in the state, far better than that Rye! I don’t know whether to be joyous or cry since your feelings for me will never change, but I’m just being greedy - besides,  _ Joseph has foretold... _ ” Benjamin could never comprehend what John was saying by that point, sleep beginning to claim him once again, only able to hum in blind agreement until he passed out, allowing John to listen to him sleep over the phone -  _ not that he’d ever do such a thing of course _ , though his rather cute soft snores and muffled puffs of breath made John feel as though he were right there next to him, comforting him after nightmares of his past and assisting him during his more  _ private  _ moments.

John’s need for affection and reassurance never bothered Benjamin, his own issues leaving him rather touch-starved and anxious himself, though he certainly wouldn’t reject the fancy croissant and hot chocolate he’d wake up to the next morning, John insisting on taking him to work, leaving him with an embrace that witnesses seemed to believe went on for too long and was far too touchy to be friendly, as the slightly taller Seed caged him between his arms, scenting him with his own cologne and burying his face in his neck, supporting the ever-growing rumors that the newest Deputy had joined the cult so he could fuck the Seeds.

Jacob was another story, rough around the edges after being avoided his whole life, always rather intimidating due to his build and battle scars. In the evenings when the midday heat had cooled down, Jacob would take him hiking through the mountains, pointing out native flora and fauna as they traded war stories of both the actual war and their childhood, finding solace in the company of someone that understood without explanation, and even breaking down in each other’s arms. 

“I-I-I let them die Jake! God, I don’t deserve to live, I don’t –”

“That’s not true and you know it; out there, where men become beasts, only the strong survive, and outta everyone there you did. You can’t save them all Ben - it’s impossible - but you did save yourself” Jacob would murmur, never bothered by the panicked blubbering that would overcome Benjamin when he thought of all the men the army had refused to let him send home, only wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling the smaller male closer until he was almost sitting on his lap as they thawed their feet out in-front of the fire and shared a bottle of whisky older than the two of them combined, before airing his own self-grievances. 

“You’re strong Ben; you keep fighting against yourself everyday to stay alive, because you know your purpose, and you refuse to let anyone down even if it kills you - but me? I’d thought refinding my purpose, protecting my brothers like I’d always wanted, would make me strong again, like I was in Iraq, when I was young and every fuckin’ punk knew who the alpha was...but this world has gone weak, gone soft with people who will never know how we have suffered for their pleasures and indulgences, and I’m afraid it’s gonna leave me a weak old man, that one of these days one of those cocky bastards will hurt my brothers while my guards down, and I’ll never be able to forgive myself, not even in death”

There were never any tears with Jacob, just his mouth dawn in a taut line and a steely gaze that focused on the flickering of the flames, sometimes resting his head on Benjamin’s shoulder as though he were exhausted and ready to give up. 

“Have you ever seen yourself Jake? You’re the biggest fuckin’ alpha of a man I’ve ever seen, and age certainly isn’t wearing you down considering you kick my ass and those recruit’s asses at shooting and fitness! Yeah this world may suck  _ just  _ a bit, but you’ve got the ability to make it a better place, and it’d suck a hell of a lot more without you.”

“Keep talking like that Lee and I may just fall in-love with you” 

Jacob might have chuckled along as Benjamin laughed, resting his head on his firm chest as exhaustion began to take hold, humming blissfully as thick, blistered fingers combed through his birdsnest hair and scratched at his scalp, but it was dry, concealing yearning adoration beneath his  façade of imposing strength.

Like his brothers, Joseph was unfamiliar with true, unconditional friendship, accustomed to the suspicious judgement of the county’s locals and those who had come before them back in his home state of Georgia, though even as a child he had found himself an outcast, whether it be due to his family’s status or the difficulties the  _ Voice  _ brought with it.

When Joseph had first confided in Benjamin about the Voice, conveniently leaving out details regarding the end of the world or the Lord’s command that he submit to his more  _ carnal  _ desires surrounding his newfound friend, Benjamin was admittedly concerned like any good friend would be, the diagnosis of schizophrenia immediately beginning to establish in his mind, though he knew it was inappropriate to tiptoe the line of friend and doctor. Ultimately he left his suspicions alone, scared of crossing those vital boundaries that could ruin his friendships with the Seeds after Joseph had opened his heart, leaving him not only alone in a community that was still uncertain on wholly accepting him as one of their own, but friendless once again after a lifetime of solitude. 

Perhaps that was why he was never bothered by Joseph’s penchant for inviting himself over; an early morning call to ensure Benjamin was safe after he’d had a part-nightmare-part vision the night before became a knock at the door close to midnight, until eventually Joseph forewent having to wake Benjamin and simply checked on him himself. How he had obtained a key to his apartment Ben had no clue, though neither did he know that John had bought his apartment building, secretly refunding his rent each month. From a psychological perspective, he knew it wasn’t right, the realization finally dawning on him when he awoke to Joseph watching him from the bedside armchair, before he asked if he could join Benjamin after having a fitful night - he should’ve said no, should’ve kicked him out of his house after such a breach of privacy, but after a lifetime without love and affection, something which Joseph’s life mirrored, he couldn’t deny him that comfort, even if it was awkward when he awoke in Joseph’s arms, his half-hard cock pressed against the curve of his ass.

It was simply a matter of biology though - nothing more. Joseph could never view him in such a way, not when they were best friends, not when he was so dedicated to his church.

Despite all his years of education and training, Benjamin Robert Lee was nothing more than a wishful fool for ignoring the obvious and undeniable signs he could have easily identified in any relationships other than his own, from Jacob’s innate knowledge of where he was at all times, Joseph’s insistence that he attend every family meal and spend the night with them, and John’s need to be with him whenever possible, begging Benjamin to let him stay with him as his ranch was being renovated despite being able to stay with his brothers - it seemed as though when John finally had to leave, no longer able to delay the builders with his schemes, several of Ben’s shirts, blankets and pairs of boxers disappeared with him, though he had brushed it off as them being taken by mistake or even ate by the washing machine.

If he could, he’d be hitting his head against the wall, though the best he could do was against the headboard of the bed he’d found himself cuffed to, cursing himself for being so childishly naive, for brushing off advice from Staci despite his idiocy, Joey despite her reputation for liking few and the Sheriff, the one sane man in the damn town who’d had the balls to be upfront with him in spite of the hell the Seeds would cause him for exposing their plans. Earl had noticed the unregistered black SUVs that carried Eden’s Gate’s cross from the moment Benjamin had returned to the office after arresting Drabman Sr., watching them nervously as they continued to follow Ben to and from the station, even going so far as to stakeout his apartment, only to find those same vehicles parked right outside.

And if it hadn’t been for that damn Marshal demanding they arrest Joseph Seed that very night, he could have saved Benjamin, and perhaps even himself.

“Benjamin! How was the ride over _dearest_? I’m sorry about the whole ‘bag over your head’ situation but Jacob insisted it as a security measure, and none of us were too keen on any other  _ methods  _ of transportation no matter how convenient - we could never harm yo _ – **is that a scratch?** _ Jacob, you had assured us _ – _ ”

“They’ll be dealt with immediately John - now calm down before you give yourself and our poor pup a heart attack” the eldest Seed sighed as he came to sit by Benjamin’s side, engulfing one of his wrist with a scarred and calloused hand, stilling the smaller man’s straining against the cuffs. “We both know that ain’t gonna work _sweetheart_ \- we’ve both done enough hostage simulation training to know how this goes, so behave and we _might_ see about letting you have your arms back.”

“Are you serious? You’ve betrayed my _friendship_ , my **_trust!_** I’d rather you put a bullet in my head now than play a good little captive for you!” Benjamin growled through the tears that began to linger within his chocolate orbs, his anger at the kidnapping morphing to into hurt at such a betrayal - he’d never been able to handle anger, a trait he’d retained from childhood trauma, only able to cry instead. “After all we’ve done together, for each other, why would you do this? What do you want from me? You know I don’t have any money, or power, or influence at all, so it’d be better if you just killed me now rather than keep me as a liability.”

“ _ Oh my love _ , are you truly so blind? Is it that we haven’t showered you with enough love, or that you’ve forgotten what it looks like, what it  _ feels  _ like, after being alone for so long?” Joseph sighed with concern, having arrived to visit his new ‘ _ special guest’ _ while Benjamin was consumed by his ranting, and the disappointed, gorgeous, twin azure eyes watching him, Jacob’s particularly clouded by a hurt he’d never admit to or show, while John’s were still bright and hopeful, as though a confession of love would bring his darling Deputy to his senses. 

“ _ L-L-Love? _ ” Benjamin choked out, the anxiety and stress of it all beginning to send him dizzy as a migraine developed deep within his skull. “You can’t be serious? Why would you love  _ me _ ? How  _ could  _ you love me? If that’s the case, then why the hell am I down here when you could have just asked me out like mentally stable people do?” although he certainly didn’t know what’d he’d do in that case, having three brothers, who happen to be his best friends, confessing their love to him.

“Are you really so dense? Think back to how we met  _ honey _ , how you were concerned about me - aside from my brothers, you’re the first person to actually care about  **_me_ ** , not because you had, but out of genuine kindness. And for some reason, you just kept coming back.”

“And you never asked for anything in return, no matter how we tried to repay you!” John laughed, though it began to verge on deranged, unable to process the possibility of rejection, not after a lifetime of simultaneously receiving everything and nothing he wanted. “Even after we found ourselves in-love with you _darling_ , we still felt the need to show our gratitude for all that you’ve done, blessing our lives with your grace, and for all that you are - and what better gift than protection from the great Collapse and the opportunity to help rebuild the new world?”

“For these are the ultimate gifts we may give to you my love, yet they are still not enough, so we have devoted ourselves to you - from that precious moment we first heard the Lord’s truth, that we would find our soulmate in you, until we have crossed the gates of Heaven and beyond” Joseph preached from the pulpit of the foot of his newfound bed, bowing at his feet and praying as though he were a deity on Earth, sent to purify them of their trauma and sins.

“ _ I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine, for I have loved you with an everlasting love, one that  _ _ a _ _ lways protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres, and  _ **_never_ ** _ fails.” _


End file.
